Project of Love
by Chrisii
Summary: When Violetta and Thomas are put together for an assignment, they begin to notice the feelings between each other. However, another pair doesn t seem to happy for the couple, and is trying everything they can in order to break them up. Will love reign above all? Or will the other pair succeed in breaking the duo?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Studio 21, and all the students were lounging in the corridors as the weather was too hot for them to stay outside. Violetta was hanging out with Francesca and Camilla as they waited for Angie`s lesson to begin, but her mind was not in whatever they were speaking about. Her eyes kept glancing at the black haired male that chatted with Braco and Maxi as if he didn`t have a care in the world. His eyes met hers for a couple of times, but she averted her gaze every time that happened and kept herself in check so she wouldn`t blush. Despite having been hurt by Thomas when they tried to go out, she couldn`t help but feel her heart flutter every time they spoke, and she found herself unable to say no when he asked her out.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the break and the start of another lesson, Violetta and her friends went to Angie`s classroom, where they found her sitting cross-legged on her table as usual. The brunette grinned before finding a seat between Leon and Thomas, who were glaring at each other. If looks could kill, Thomas would have keeled over at once. She inwardly groaned, how was she supposed to be friends with the two of them if they keep on hating each other? Snapping back to the present, she participated in the lesson as Angie focused on vocals that day, something she had been doing last week. However, she did have a reason for doing what she did.

"Ok guys, I have a surprise for you," Angie said.

Several murmurs filled the room.

"Quiet now. You will be working in pairs on an assignment. You have to compose a song between the two of you and then do it here. This assignment will be due one week from now. Now, to avoid arguments, I have planned to pick up your names from a plastic bag in order to clarify who you will be working with."

A collective of groans went around the room.

"Ok then. Shall we start?" she said.

Violetta was anxious as to who she was going to be working with, and didn`t hear the other pairs as she was so distraught in her thoughts. However, a nudge from Leon had her snapping back to the present, and she noticed that Angie had just pulled her name from the plastic bag in her hand.

"Ok then. Now, Violetta with," she snatched a piece of paper and pulled it out of the bag. "Thomas"

Violetta felt Leon tense up in anger next to her as Thomas grinned and quietly told her that he was glad to work with her. She grinned back, and didn`t stop the blush that tinted her cheeks as she murmured back the same thing. Leon murmured something incoherent as Angie continued to pull out the names.

Cami with Francesca.  
Ludmilla with Leon.  
Maxi with Natalia.

It was the last lesson of the day and Violetta spaced out the rest of it. After it was finished, she went to Thomas` house to start on the song. They spent hours composing the lyrics, and only did stop when they were both satisfied with the words. After about half an hour of just talking, Thomas noticed that it was late and Violetta left, saying that she had to go home in order to rest and finish her homework.

-Line Break-

Meanwhile, Leon was working on the beat of the song as Ludmilla blabbed about Violetta stealing Thomas while sitting on the couch, doing her nails. Leon groaned as he lost his concentration once more, and snapped at the blonde.

"Would you shut up for a minute?! If you don`t have anything useful to say, I recommend you to stay quiet. Or at least try to write some lyrics!" Leon shouted.  
"Oh Lion! How dare you shout at me? I was only saying that I don`t want those two starting a relationship! Something you don`t want as well if I`m correct." she added slyly.  
"If Violetta wants to go with Thomas, then I can`t stop her Ludmilla," Leon said.  
"But you want to try," Ludmilla said, forgetting her nails as she draped a hand around Leon`s waist and leaned on his broad back.

Immediately she felt him stiffen underneath her, then relaxing bit by bit until he continued doing the music as if she wasn`t there. Ludmilla bristled at that, but kept her temper in check, as she needed Leon to help her if she wanted to break up Thomas and Violetta once and for all.

-Line Break-

The next morning in school, everybody could see Violetta and Thomas in one of the many music rooms, doing a song on the piano and a guitar and laughing together. Their eyes were clearly radiating happiness and love as they played their respective instruments and sung their lines. Their voices joined together in a lovely harmony as they rehearsed the song for a couple of times before Violetta demanded a break and started chugging down a bottle of water.

"Calm down tiger, you`re going to choke," Thomas jokingly said as he took the water bottle from her.  
"But Tommy! I`m thirsty!" Violetta pouted as she reached for the bottle.  
"I`m thirsty too!" Thomas said before taking a gulp from the bottle.  
"My water!" Violetta whined before giving her back to Thomas and crossing her arms.

Thomas laughed and gave it back to her, but Violetta was not thirsty anymore. She laughed the sound of his laugh, the way his eyes lit up and crinkles appeared in the edges. The dimple that showed on his cheeks was just irresistible. His blue eyes stood out with his laughter, and even more as he was wearing a blue shirt. Not being able to resist, she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His pale face immediately went a shade of pink, and Violetta couldn`t help the chuckle as he gave her a kiss in return. His lips left a warm tingle on her cheek, and butterflies erupted in her stomach at his touch even though she had no idea why. Was it love?

* * *

Well, this is for Awesomeness2502 ! She asked me to write her a Violetta fanfiction, and I couldn`t say no! Also, she was my the first ever to request a story from me! I am so happy! =3  
Hey Gurl, you got your first chappie, do you like it?

Anyway guys, leave your thoughts in reviews! The more reviews or favs or follows, the faster I write =) !


	2. Chapter 2

It was the weekend before they were due to do their assignments, and Violetta was hanging out with Leon at the restaurant. She loved their friendship, and didn`t want to ruin it by going out with him despite the many times he asked her. But as her feelings for Thomas grew so much that she found herself texting him or asking him to come over every day before she slept, she doubted that when Leon found out their relationship would stay as smooth as it was right now. As she sipped her drink, her favourite milkshake, Leon asked her if she would like to go on a walk with him, and she obliged after a few seconds, smiling as Leon grinned and offered her his hand.

They made small talk until they arrived at the park, where a few families were scattered around, some watching their children while others talked with whoever happened to sit next to them. Leon gave her fingers a small squeeze before moving in front of her and guiding her next to the river bank. She raised her eyebrow in question, but Leon just told her to stay quiet before giving her an orange vest. She wore it and accepted his help to step in the boat and sit down as the brunette paddled until they were somewhere in the middle of the river.

"Close your eyes." he requested.  
"Why?" Violetta asked.  
"Just do it. You trust me right?" he asked her with a bit of hurt in his voice.  
"I trust you." Violetta said before closing her eyes.  
"Imagine you are in a happy place, in a meadow with long green grass and colourful flowers. You are relaxed, happy, surrounded with your friends," he instructed.

Unconsciously, she felt her lips turn upwards in a small smile as she imagined the scenario, and didn`t move when Leon placed a hand on one side of her neck, before she felt soft lips against her own, giving her a small kiss before pulling away.

-Line Break-

Tomas was cleaning up the last of the instruments despite it being a Saturday, and couldn`t wait until he finished so he could call Violetta and ask her if she could and wanted to meet up with him. He really liked the way that their relationship was progressing. He had loved her from the first time he had seen her, you could call it love at first sight, but from the looks of it, Violetta had denied that she ever had any feelings for the black-haired teenager. As time progressed, she seemed to be getting close to Leon as well, and undoubtedly that made Thomas angry, especially when Leon rubbed it in his face. But now, Violetta seemed to be getting close to him as well, and if he wasn`t seeing things, her eyes shone upon meeting his.

He grinned upon placing the last instrument, and was about to leave before Ludmilla pushed open the door, grinning as usual. Her blonde locks jumped with her movements, and Thomas grin fell as he saw the obstacle between him and Violetta. She took his arm and told him to come with her, but to where, he didn`t know. So he allowed himself to be led by the girl as she babbled on and on about how expensive but effective her hair products were. They made it to the park in record time, just in time to see Leon and Violetta ride a small boat and paddle to the middle of the river. He shouldn`t feel jealous, after all, he couldn`t stop her from going out with her friends, and that was what Leon was, one of her friends. However, he couldn`t help but feel angry as he saw the contented smile on Violetta`s face, as well as Leon`s. His rage only increased as he saw Leon kiss her on the lips, a kiss that he should have given to Violetta, not Leon. Not wanting to witness anything anymore, he yanked his arm from Ludmilla`s grip and went home, all the time thinking on how they were going to present the love song when said feeling was never present in their relationship.

Violetta gave a small gasp as she felt Lean pull away, before anger flooded her senses. Now red-faced, she grabbed the pedals and paddled the boat back to the shore. Leon went to take hold of her hand, presumably to help her out of the boat, but she shoved him back, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards into the boat, his skull making a dull thud as it hit the wooden planks. However, anger got the best of her and she flew away from the park, basically running to her house. Upon arriving, she closed herself in her room and allowed her mind to wander.

She loved Thomas. She only wanted to be friends with Leon. So why did she feel a small fire at the touch of his lips? Why did she allow him? Because it was your first kiss, that`s why you felt the spark, not because you love him. Well, she did love him, but only as a friend. Right? Her head was starting to hurt, so she just allowed herself to calm. She would ignore Leon the following day, and if he went to talk to her, she would show him all the hostility that she could. Despite wanting to hate Leon for stealing her first kiss, she couldn`t help the concern as the echo of his head banging against the wooden planks along with his pained expression, overridden with shock, flashed through her mind again. She didn`t want to be violent, neither did she want to lose his friendship, but anger for the kiss she wanted to do with Tomas had controlled her at that moment. She fell asleep eventually, the stream of thoughts continuing in her dreams.

Meanwhile, Tomas went home, mind still reeling on the fact that Violetta had kissed Leon, his rival. He opened the door and nearly toppled back as someone jumped on him, hugging the living daylights out of him. After managing to get the lock of brown hair from his mouth, he asked what was on his mind.

"Who are you?" he asked, pulling back.  
"Don`t you remember me? It`s Martha!" The female shouted excitedly.  
"Martha!" Thomas yelled with a grin, excitement causing him to forget all his worries.

Martha was his cousin. She lived in another country and he hadn`t seen her in years. She had gotten taller, almost reaching his height even with flats. Her dark hair stopped just before her hips, naturally straight with only a hint of a wave in it. A grin decorated her face, and a dimple showed on her left cheek. Her eyes, a shocking blue decorated with grey flecks, radiated happiness as she hugged him again, her black hair safely tugged on her other side.

"So, would you care to be my beloved tour guy?" she asked in a teasing tone.  
"Why of course my dear Martha. Who in their right mind would refuse that?" Thomas mockingly said back.

After spending a night catching up, Tomas spread out the other bed in his room, and dropped to sleep, the whole day catching up with him as he sunk into the comfortable mattress. When he woke again, it was morning, and singing could be heard from the bathroom that was down the hall. He grinned, his cousin always had a great singing voice, even though she never trained anywhere. Picking out a few clothes, he went and had breakfast, finishing just before Martha came down, brushing her long, silky hair. He muttered a good morning and went upstairs, hoping that Martha had not wasted all the warm water. After they were both ready, the two cousins went out, hoping to continue catching up as well as spend some quality time together.

It was late afternoon, and they were at the resto-band, as Tomas hopes that he could introduce her to some of his friends. He ordered two milk-shakes, one for each of them, but Martha decided that it was a good idea for them to drink from the same glass, giving the impression that they were a happy couple. Tomas chuckled and Martha laughed as they did the same with the other glass, resulting in a massive brain-freeze. They were laughing it off before a gasp of shock had Thomas stiffening in shock as he turned to face Violetta, who stood by the door next to Camilla and Francesca.

Jealousy coursed over her in waves. First he goes texting her that he loves her, then he goes and hangs out with another girl? What kind of boy did that? Tears threatened to slip from her eyes, but she blinked them away and stalked over to another table, far away from the boy whom she harboured feelings for. Sure, she had kissed Leon, but that was different! He had kissed her, and she certainly hadn`t enjoyed it! Tomas was laughing with this girl, the same laughter that they had shared. And he looked to be enjoying himself. Francesca and Camilla wisely stayed quiet, apart from ordering their own milkshakes. They had not been delivered when Thomas himself leaned on the table and turned right to Violetta.

"We need to talk." he said.  
"Why? So you could tell me you love me then go hang out with another girl?" Violetta snapped.  
"I wasn`t lying when I told you I love you! And-" Thomas snapped back.  
"If you weren`t lying then why are you going out with another girl?!" Violetta cut him out.  
"Because I`m not going out! And besides, didn`t you kiss Leon? Why are you badgering mw about going out with other girls? And just so you know, that girl is Martha!" Tomas said, his face flushing with anger.  
"I didn`t kiss Leon! He kissed me! So don`t go believing rumours!" Violetta said, her face flushing despite her want.  
"Nobody spread rumours! I was at the park! I saw you with my own eyes!" Thomas said.  
"So you`re stalking me now? Just in case you didn`t stick around, Leon`s head didn`t do so well after he kissed me!" Violetta said, unconsciously rubbing the back of her head.  
"I`m not stalking you! And what did you to him if I may ask?" Tomas said, his eyes flashing a bit of amusement before he hid it for his sake.  
"I pushed him back on the boat, he lost his balance and fell, hit his head pretty hard..." Violetta said, guilt washing her tone.  
"Seriously?" Thomas asked, one eyebrow rising in disbelieve.  
"Yes.. Now who is this Martha you told me about?" Violetta asked, her eyes flashing to the girl talking with Francesca and Cami.  
"Ohh.. Martha, this is Violetta. Violetta, meet my **cousin, **Martha," Thomas said, putting emphasis on the word cousin.  
"Ohh.. Nice to meet you Martha," Violetta said, shaking hands with the girl, who grinned in response and pulled her into a hug.

The girls grinned as the supposed couple made up, and then headed out, their drinks long forgotten as they spent the day running around and showing Martha every place that they loved. Needless to say, they drove Thomas crazy as the girls decided to go to the mall and couldn`t stop gushing about this thing and the other. However, when the clock struck 8 o`clock, and they were just finishing dinner, the group bid each other a good night and parted, hoping to rest up enough so that they will do their very best in Angie`s assignment.

* * *

Second Chappie done! Hope you liked it guys :)  
Review/favourite/follow, anything you want!


	3. Chapter 3

BEFORE I FORGET! A special thanks goes out to Awesomeness2502 ! She helped me a lot with ideas and lyrics of songs, so I owe her a special thanks :) ! I hope you enjoyed this story and I wish you all the best!

* * *

**Chap 3**

The day had finally arrived. They were supposed to present their assignments today. To be honest, Violetta was nervous as hell. She still wasn`t used to singing in front of people, and she was afraid she`ll fail the assignment and give Ludmilla another reason to pick on her. She was in her room, getting ready for the day, but her mind was wandering and doing all kind of scenarios, so 5 minutes before she was due to leave, Vilu was still in her pyjamas. Shaking her head as if trying to kick away her thoughts, she quickly changed into a skirt and a crop top before combing her hair and grabbing her bag.

When she arrived at the studio, 10 minutes late, she was relieved to find out that they had a free period, and her friends were lounging around in the class. It was a two hour lesson, and they were all bored. Some were making random dance moves in a part of the room, while others were singing or trying to make up lyrics. Some, like her friends, were huddled next to the stage, talking amongst each other. There were Francesca, Camilla, Maxi, Tomas, Braco and Napo. She grinned and made her way to them, and let out a small chuckle as Camilla moved to allow her a space next to Tomas, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder upon her sitting down.

"How come you`re late?" Francesca asked.  
"I was nervous, got distracted," Vilu replied, unconsciously twirling a piece of her hair.  
"You`re a great singer, don`t have to be nervous!" Camilla and Tomas said in sync.  
"Doesn`t mean I can`t be nervous!" Violetta laughed as she shrugged off Tommy`s arm.  
"I know what we`ll do. Let`s go to resto-band, get you to calm down, then come back again," Maxi said.  
"Yeah that`s a good idea," Napo said as he stood up.

With that, the small group went to down to the restaurant, where they each ordered a milk shake. However, they couldn`t help but notice how full the restaurant seemed to be, and the costumers were grumbling among themselves about the slow service. When the milk shakes seemed to take forever and Francesca noticed some of the costumers leaving, she quickly hurried to the stage and took the mic, which was turned on.

"Well, since the service is slower today, I would like to produce some entertainment! Meet my best friends, Tomas and Violetta!" Francesca said, prompting the costumers to cheer as Camilla pushed the surprised duo on the stage.  
"What are we going to sing?" Tomas asked from under his breath as they each grabbed a microphone.  
"Just follow my lead," Violetta muttered back as she turned to face the crowd.

Her face paled at the sight of so many people, but Tomas gave her a quick nudge and a smile to encourage her. She smiled before closing her eyes and lifting the mic to her mouth.

_Violetta :Hard to Explain  
I sit and watch you silently  
Do you ever know_

_Tomas : I won't complain  
I know that someday you will see  
I'm not letting go_

_Violetta : One day you'll realize that our past is really our future  
Are you saying you don't love me anymore_

_Tomas : I'm waiting for the day you say you're mine  
Here I confess it  
Fairytales are made with stars aligned  
The way we are destined_

_Violetta : I know you still feel it deep inside  
I'll ask the questions  
What is it you're trying hide  
I know I can see it in your eyes _

_Tomas : There's someone new  
He took my place right there beside you  
You know it won't last_

_Violetta : Don't let her in  
I'll give you all the love to guide you  
In our broken paths_

_Tomas : Promise me when you see the truth  
You will come running_

_Violetta : You're the best thing in my life  
And that's for sure_

_Tomas : I'm waiting for the day you say you're mine  
Here I confess it_

_Violetta : Fairytales are made with stars aligned  
The way we are destined  
I know that you still feel it deep inside  
I'll ask the questions _

_Tomas : What is it you're tryin' hide  
I know I can see it in your eyes _

_ Violetta : You're the reason that I'm here  
How can I live if you're not near_

_Tomas : I'm waiting for the day you say you're mine  
Here I confess it  
Fairytales are made with stars aligned  
Cause we are destined_

_Violetta : I know that you still feel it deep inside  
I'll ask the questions  
What is it you're tryin' hide_

_Both: I know I can see it in your eyes _

Upon finishing, she snapped back to reality and noticed that she was facing Tomas, and their arms were holding each other. A wave of cheering reached her ears, and she turned her head to see everybody clapping and cheering. She grinned at Tomas for that, and then took him by surprise as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, her loose hair tickling his neck. She felt Tomas hug her back before they went back to their seats and Cami and Francesca went up to sing a song. The two hours flew as they singed and danced for the costumers, and Maxi told them that they should head back to the Studio.

As she and Thomas stood in front of the whole class, nervousness threatened to take hold of her, but she pushed it aside and forced herself to think like she was thinking at the restaurant. She was alone, away from everybody and everything. surrounded only by music and herself. She didn` care about the obvious jealousy that was in Leon`s and Ludmilla`s eyes, only about the happiness she felt at the moment. As the music started up in the small classroom, Vilu opened her mouth and let herself get lost with the song and Thomas` voice.

_I say come on get this  
Your peace of heaven might be in her kiss  
I think it's all, all worth a try  
But if you fall in love she might make you cry_

_ Oh yeah, just hear what I say  
Read and stop thinking, let things leave where they may  
Don't you agree? You're worth a lot!  
It's your turn now so don't forget what you got_

_We can, can always just try it again, oh  
Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no  
If you don't make it then try it again, oh  
Once again (you can try)  
Once again (go get it)_

_I say come on get this  
'Cause love is something that can be hit or miss  
But you can make it, you now you can try  
Your dream can come true when you reach the sky_

_You can, can always just try it again, oh  
Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no  
If you don't make it then try it again, oh  
Once again (you can try)  
Once again (go get it)_

_Love says when you see a lot of sadness inside  
Be who you are  
And then you'll see there's nothing to hide  
You'll take a ride inside a shining star_

_We can, can always just try and again, oh  
Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no  
If you don't make it then try it again, oh  
Once again (you can try)  
Once again (we got this)_

Upon finishing, Violetta opened her eyes and embraced Tomas, grinning as she felt him hugging back and several girls going "awwww!" Angie congratulated them, and Leon and Ludmilla went next, singing "I Know where we are" and doing it as good as always. However, when it came to how many feelings were poured in the song, nobody could pass over Tomas and Violetta. They had sung "once again" to represent how although they had many up and downs in their relationship, they had tried once again and succeeded, resulting in the two of them being happy with each other. When the lesson finished, Tomas took Violetta to the park, where they found a seat on one of the many benches that surrounded the area and leaned into each other arms, staring at the children playing in front of them. Tomas eventually broke the silence.

"I like this, you and me," He said, nuzzling his face into her hair.  
"Me too, I feel bad about not admitting my feelings earlier," she said with a small chuckle as she tilted her head upwards.  
"Well, since you admitted them now, you shouldn`t have any regrets," Tomas said, before he tipped his head and capturing her lips with her own.

* * *

Hey Guys :) I Know I havn`t updated in a while, but I`m so caught up in homework! I start school next week and I still haven`t done everything... :/ I fell behind, so I focused a little on it. Despite it not being finished, I decided to give you this as a New Year`s present!

Happy New Year to everybody and hope you enjoyed 2013! xx

-Chrisii !


End file.
